


Statistically

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tech goddess knows that Reid and Seaver were meant for each other, and now she's done something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You will never guess who I just talked to!"

Penelope swiveled around in her desk chair to face JJ as the blonde beauty burst into Penelope's lair.

"Seaver! We met up on the elevator and she told me that she had joined an online dating site."

Penelope nodded mischievously. "I know."

JJ seemed not to hear her. "Oh, come on, Pen!" JJ exclaimed, coming further into the room. "Like you and that together doesn't have plenty of possibilities. Like setting up an account for-"

"Reid!" Alex Blake, the new member of the team, burst into the room unannounced, cutting JJ off. "He just told me that he joined a  _dating website_ that you had talked him into. Penelope, you are a genius! He even said that he had a  _date_ Friday night!"

"Friday night?" JJ asked suspiciously. "Seaver has a date for the same night. You don't think…" JJ trailed off as Penelope's expression registered.

"You're right," Penelope informed her. "I don't think." She let a wicked grin slide across her face. "I know. Oh, my fine fiendish friends, I  _know_!"

Slow smiles eased across Alex's and JJ's faces and their eyes sparkled as they realized what she meant.

"But," JJ's face fell. "Reid's so factual. If there's not a statistical reason why it'll work, he doesn't and won't trust it."

"No problem." Penelope answered, whirling around to face her babies, and bringing up the website. "Have you seen the website that they got on? It's got statistics up to your ears. A little bit of finagling, and vwah-lah! So far as our dearly beloved duo knows, they are  _statistically_  perfect for each other."

"Alex," JJ said, awestruck, placing a hand on Penelope's shoulder. "We are in the presence of a master."

"Oh, I don't know, JJ," Alex said with a smirk. "The statistics aren't back on that one yet."

"That's okay." JJ replied. "It's like Reid and Seaver. We know it's a fact, even if nobody else has discovered it yet."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Reid brushed his sweaty hands down the sides of his pants legs before shoving them deep into his pockets. He cast another glance around the upscale restaurant where he was waiting for his date. Whoever she was. He still didn't have her name or a picture; something had messed up within the dating website where they had met, so all that he had was the description of the dress that a woman that he knew only as "Ashes in the FBI" was wearing.

And he didn't see anyone yet who was wearing a floor-sweeping, glittering, purple, sleeveless dress. But then, he had come early.

"Spencer Reid!" a familiar voice filled with glee calling out his name caused him to turn around.

To come face to face with Ashley Seaver. Who was wearing a floor-sweeping, glittering, purple, sleeveless dress. Oh. No. This could not be happening.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked brightly.

"A date."

"You too, huh? Hey, have you seen a guy wearing…" she trailed off, noting the clothing that he was currently sporting.

She looked him back in the eye and they came to the same conclusion at the same time, both saying, "Garcia."

Spencer took a deep breath. "What now?"

"We do still have reservations, don't we?" Ashley inquired.

"Well, yeah…"

"And we're both dressed up and here, so we might as well use them, right? I mean, we have to plot some sort of revenge against Garcia, don't we? And it wouldn't be so bad to catch up, I mean, I'd like to hear how everybody is doing."

Wait a second.  _Ashley Seaver_ actually wanted to go on a date with him? He smiled and she smiled back when he replied, "Okay."


End file.
